


Us or him? PT. 4 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

by Lurkderp97



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkderp97/pseuds/Lurkderp97
Summary: Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in almost a month I've just been working on other fanfics that are in progress, but I sort of had a brain fart lol but I already know how I want the ending to be. Enjoy. Let's just say Troy can't seem to keep it in his pants really especially with you around heh heh. Also I know I made a few errors in PT. 2 but I don't feel like going back to fix them lol.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Us or him? PT. 4 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

Morning comes and you open your eyes feeling a bit groggy still as the sun shines through the windows as you covered your face with the bed sheet. You realize that Troy wasn't in bed behind you anymore when you turn over. "Troy?" You look around and noticed his bathroom door was cracked and the light was on. You got out of his bed and find a robe that was his and put it on. Walking over to the bathroom you hear heavy breathing and see him clenching the sink hunched over. Something was wrong with him. You slowly opened the door and saw that his body was going…pale and his siren tattoos glowed a faint red. He sets his sight on you. "Get Tyreen… now! Fuck…" His body was giving up on him. The energy Tyreen gave him last time wasn't a lot but it lasted him for a whole day. He needs a certain amount to last. He was in pain. You quickly grab his ECHOnet device calling Tyreen. "T-tyreen… s-something's wrong with Troy, please get here now!" You stood there in shock, shaking, afraid to go near him. You've never seen this happen in front of you before. "Wh-why… why was I born this way?! This, is a fucking curse!" You tried walking in but he puts his hand up, stopping you in your tracks. "D-don't… I'll be fine." You stepped back, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. It hurts you seeing him like this. "B-but Troy, I-I wanna-" His breathing started getting heavier. "I know, but… Tyreen's the only one who can… help me." Tyreen finally showed up seeing Troy in his current state. She immediately goes over to him and grabs his left arm, feeding him energy, their tattoos glowing like last time. "Shit I'm sorry Troy, I couldn't get much energy last time, but luckily I did this morning. Hopefully it's enough this time." His breathing goes steady as his skin turns back to its original complexion. "It's okay Ty, we just need to find a great source of energy for us both." Tyreen turns to leave patting you on the head. "Thanks for always looking out for him. She gives you a smile. "But I didn't do anything really Tyreen." She ruffles your hair. "It's alright, he knows that you're always gonna be there for him." She goes to leave stops and turns back to you and Troy. "Oh yeah, don't forget the raid that's coming up in a few days, Troy. But for today, get some rest, you're gonna need to save that energy for the raid. And Y/N, you might go with us on the raid." You nod as she leaves now. 

Troy washes his face with warm water breathing out while looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm nothing but a damn freak…" You hear him mutter as he looks at you now. "Come here, no need to be afraid now." You slowly walked over to him and once you were close enough he brings you in for a hug. "Sorry you had to see that, it happens… a lot." You wrapped your arms around his waist as you softly press your face into his abdomen closing your eyes. "I understand Troy, and you're not a freak, you're still human to me." He smiles as you hop up on the sink counter sitting on it. "Thanks for accepting me for who I am." All his worries about himself went away. "Of course Troy, gotta have self love for yourself. Plus everything I've seen so far on Pandora is much worse, and you're not." He puts himself between your legs as he leans down to kiss you on the lips. "So you don't mind the body mods and all right?" You kiss him back as you wrap your arms around his neck. "Of course I don't mind Troy, I like you for you." He deepens the kiss as he used his arm holding you against him. He finally pulls back, biting and pulling your lower lip a bit. "You know, you look cute and hot in my robe." It was actually comfortable to you, fuzzy and thick, his type of clothing. You felt him move his hand between your inner thigh, rubbing it up and down with his fingers. Chills ran up your body from his touch. Your cleavage was a bit exposed and he noticed as he moved the shoulder parts of the robe down to expose your breasts a bit. He then places soft kisses on top of your breasts. You throw your head back a bit closing your eyes as a soft breath is heard from you. He moves the robe down more fully exposing your breasts moving down to lick and suck on one of your nipples. You arch your back as he earned a low moan from you. "T-troy, don't forget the… tour." He completely forgot up until now. "Oh yeah, but this isn't gonna go away on it's own." He was gesturing to his hard member. You both didn't have time to get fully intimate, which he wanted to but him and Tyreen gotta show you around the cult. You move a hand down inside his sweatpants as you take his hard member in your hand. "A-ahh y-your hand is cold… ffffuuuu-" You start to slowly stroke him as he hunched over while he was huffing from the pleasure. "Don't leave me hanging Troy." You say in a seductive tone lightly nipping his ear. "W-wait, let me… put on my other arm first." You get down from the sink to get his robotic arm, helping him put it on now. Once it was on and in place you get back up on the sink continuing what you were doing before. This time he opens your legs apart as he rubs a flesh finger up and down your wet folds, his thumb working your sensitive area. He starts sucking and licking your neck while biting it to leave light marks on you. You moan low as a flesh finger inserts inside of you. He didn't hesitate in putting another one inside you, pumping them in and out. His thumb starts rubbing circles on your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your moans become a bit loud as you grind against his hand. He curls his fingers getting you real close to the edge. Your legs felt like jelly as he picked up his pace with his hand. "A-ahhhh I-I'm so close Troy- ahhhhh!" Your juices start spilling from you onto his hand. You clung onto his shoulder as your orgasm overtook you. He lets you ride out your orgasm as he helps you down off the sink. He slowly shoved his fingers into your mouth making you lick his fingers clean now. It was a huge turn on for him when you did that, watching you all flustered. He also loved how your tongue felt on his skin. He pulls them out as he licks the rest of his hand now. "Mmm that's fucking hot, now get on your knees." You do as he says while stroking him again. You lick the tip tasting his pre cum. He groans as he hunches over a bit. You start taking him in your mouth as he let out a moan. He grips your hair with his human hand as he moves in rhythm with your head going back and forth. Troy was usually loud when intimate if he wasn't tired but it was still early and he usually stays up a bit late from editing videos a lot. You went as deep as you can while using your hand to stroke what you couldn't fit into your mouth. He was surprised at how much of him you actually took in your mouth. Breath hitching, groaning and moaning was heard from him until he finally released in your mouth. Once he came down from his orgasm he pulled out of your mouth,some of his cum going onto your chest. "Been holding that in since you kept pressing your ass against me in the middle of the night." You didn't say anything as you start to swallow now. He helps you stand up as you take his robe off now. He presses you against the sink pressing himself against you now. He rubs your right side with his flesh thumb. "T-troy w-we gotta-" you were cut off as he pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back as he slowly pulled away biting your lower lip, pulling it a bit with his teeth. Shivers ran up your spine,goosebumps all over your body now. "I know, but I just can't help it. But we can't right now so let's find you something to wear, maybe I can go ask Tyreen for an outfit since you're about her size. I'll be back sweetheart." He smacks your ass as he leaves now, leaving you flustered. You then clean your chest off in the process. 

You put back on his robe and exit his bathroom then sit on his bed waiting for his return with an outfit for you. As you do you check your ECHO device and look to see if you've gotten any new messages. You seen a few new ones from Lilith saying:

Lilith: hey killer, you still alive? Did they hurt you or try to kill you? 

Lilith: I swear if they did we're gonna make them suffer, we're not losing another soldier. Roland wouldn't want that. None of us would. 

Lilith: don't worry, we're gonna get you back safe and sound one way or another, hang in there killer, we know that you won't let them kill you that easily. Do what you can to make them fear you. 

You reply back to her now:

You: I'm still alive, I'm not sure what they want from me or why I'm even here, but I'm hanging in there, I'll try to find a way out of here. 

You put your ECHO down feeling guilty for saying that knowing how upset both the twins would be if they saw what you said. But you had to keep Lilith updated. Speaking of twin, you hear Troy and Tyreen talking as they come to his room. "Honey I'm home!" Troy jokes as you giggle at his joke. He loved making you laugh. "So I picked this one out and think you're gonna love it sis. It was my idea anyway." Tyreen says amused. "Uhh our idea sis." They both stick their tongues out at each other like children. You chuckled as you check the outfit out and go back into the bathroom to try it on now. While Troy and Tyreen wait your ECHO device DINGS! as a message comes through from Lilith. 

Lilith: Oh thank goodness you're still alive killer, don't let your guard down for even one bit, we believe in you. Stay strong and keep your head up. 

They both seen the message you sent before that, feeling a pain in their chest now. "Sh-she wants to escape? I-is that her plan?" Tyreen says as she rubs her face now. "It's gotta be fake, I know she wouldn't dare to do something like that, would she…?" Troy felt something he's never felt before, he felt like someone just ripped his heart out. He felt lied to. Betrayed. He didn't want you to leave. You finally get done getting dressed coming out his bathroom now. Before you could speak Troy grabs your arm trapping you between him and the wall. "Tell me…" He looked down at you, anger evident in his eyes. "T-tell you what?" That's when you saw Tyreen beside him holding your ECHO device up showing you the screen. "This. Something's not right here. Tell us the truth, you don't want to lie to me now do ya? If you do well, you know what happens to you right?" Her siren tattoos glow as she held her arm up grinning. You gulped as you looked at her then back to Troy. "Oh fuck…" You thought. You knew what they both capable of. You started shaking as you talked. "I-I… I'm not planning to escape… I swear…" They weren't buying it. "Oh really? Are we too dangerous for you? Do you think we're afraid of you?" Troy's voice started to sound threatening. You've heard it before through your ECHO but not in person. This time, you felt afraid. "You don't want me to do what I did to your friend right?" He held his left hand up with a grin on his face, that same grin you've always seen so much before as his siren tattoos started glowing.You shook your head afraid to speak. "Well you won't seem to be needing this anymore." Tyreen drops the device to the floor and steps on it breaking it. You were too shocked to even move or say anything. Your only way of communicating with your friends was now destroyed. "Tour starts now, let's go." Tyreen walks out as Troy follows and you followed behind. You didn't even walk beside him or hold his hand this time. He turns around and sees you walking slow. "Something the matter?" He asked as if nothing happened. You didn't answer him as you kept walking but was stopped when he grabbed your arm. You didn't even look at him. You were too afraid to. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Tyreen notices and turns around to see what was happening. "No, now let me go…" But he doesn't. "Something's up with you now…" You were having flashbacks from something similar to what had happened to you a long time ago. "I-I'm fine…" He noticed the fear in your voice and eyes. He squats down to your level and looks at you and puts a hand on your cheek right cheek. "Are you sure you aren't planning to escape?" You looked him in the eyes now. "I'm sure…" He had a soft look in his eyes this time. "Alright I- we believe you. Sorry if we made you afraid, we just don't like being lied to, you know?" You just nod as he stood up now putting an arm around you while walking. "I just don't want to lose you, I just can't." You give a small smile as you listen. Maybe things around here won't be so bad for you, as long as you don't lie to the twins.

The tour lasted about half the day since you all took breaks to eat and drink or made a few stops as the twins got the cultists in order. Luckily they had no ceremony or stream planned today because all you wanted to do was sleep. While walking with Troy and Tyreen your eyes started getting droopy and you almost dozed off. That is until Troy carries you on his back letting you rest. "Heh someone sure was tired, well Troy you and her get some rest. Remember you need to save up your energy for the next raid." He nods and walks away with you sleeping on his back. Despite the loud noises around you, you've managed to sleep through it all. Heh it's Pandora after all, and you were used to it. Troy's ECHO device goes off as a message comes through from Tyreen. "Oh and don't think I didn't see those marks on her neck Troy, HA! guess you two got a bit busy this morning." He scoffs and chuckles putting away the device now. He finally makes it to his room and gently lays you on his bed as you sleep. He goes to fit into some night clothes and lays next to you holding you close to him. In the middle of the night you get up and walk towards his bathroom. Troy noticed that you weren't next to him and sees you going to the bathroom. He doesn't say anything and goes back to sleep. You enter his bathroom and softly closed the door and use the toilet. Once you were done you wash your hands and take out a golden locket you've had with you the whole time. You go and sit in the window sill and open up the locket. The picture inside showed a family, your family, your real family. The one you always came home to after raids. There was your mother, father, you and your three younger siblings who were triplets, two girls and a boy. You smiled remembering all the great times you've had with them all as tears started falling from your eyes. You held the locket close to you as you started crying. The memories were never gone and forgotten but you couldn't spend time with them anymore due to Hyperion, and Jack. You looked up at the night sky full of stars. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I tried, I really tried my best for you all." Your heart ached remembering that day it all happened and how you felt like you've failed your family. More tears kept rolling down your cheeks as you hugged your knees to your chest wishing your family was back again. Troy woke up noticing you still haven't returned. He got up and walked over to the bathroom putting his ear to it knocking on the door softly. "(Y/N)?" He says softly but hears you sniffling. He turns the doorknob and pushes the door open seeing you sitting in the window sill crying. You didn't even notice him walking towards you. "Wh-what happened (Y/N)?" He kneels down on one knee to your level and looks at you with worry in his eyes. He notices you holding something close to your chest. "May I see that please?" You hand him the locket and he takes it from you gently. He sees the family in the picture and you with them, everyone smiling. "A-are they your family?" You stopped crying and looked at him now. "Th-they were until Hyperion got to them. I tried saving them but, I was too late." You cried again. "I failed them Troy, I tried my best, I just-" He felt frozen. He couldn't speak because he knew how you felt. Their mother was killed right in front of him because of Tyreen and he's never forgotten that day. It still haunts him till this day. He remembers calling his sister a monster but knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever since she was his only chance of survival. Plus she didn't understand anything about being a siren at the time. He snapped out of his thoughts and got up sitting next to you now looking up at the sky. "Come here…" You go to him as he holds you in his lap now. "Tell me what happened, I'd like to know your story." You wiped your face with some tissue and look up at the sky again. "I really miss the days when I came back from a raid, my parents taking care of my injuries and helping me recover as my younger siblings would talk circles around me asking about my adventures. They were always thrilled to hear them and seeing that I made it back home to them no matter what. They even told me that they wanted to be vault hunters like me and the crimson raiders someday. They would even play a game called bandits and badasses around me while I recovered making me laugh." You chuckled remembering how much they were there for you when you were injured and having fun. "I'd tell them it won't be easy but they still wanted to give it a try when they were older. They wanted to go on these amazing adventures since they couldn't go with me, it was for their own safety. But one day when I came back home they were gone. I've gotten a message from a vault hunter telling me to make it to the Hyperion lab. I rushed through everything as best I could to see what had happened. Once I got to my friends they were fighting off loader bots, and that's when I saw my whole family, hooked up to machines, Eredium being pumped into them. I wanted to scream but they were mutated into bandits. I tried talking to them but they were just focused on killing. They weren't theirselves anymore. That's when I knew I lost them. I had no choice but to kill my family. Once it was over something grabbed my ankle and it was my mother. She said 'I love you' before a final bullet was shot into her skull from me. I freaked out when she grabbed my ankle until I realized what she had said. I felt numb knowing I just killed my entire family but it was a life or death situation. I wish I could have tried to help them in some way. Jack showed up knowing that he used my family as my weakness. But I didn't back down when it was time to put him down for good. I buried their bodies but the grave site disappeared due to his drilling operations to find a vault key, and their bodies were gone." Troy looked at the locket he was still holding. "I honestly wish me and Tyreen had a picture of our family together and done something like this, but the closest I could get to show respect for my mother was getting this tattoo on my torso and by having her surname as our last name. But seeing your own mother die in front of you is a tough thing to go through. It was a hard time for me too, still is." You hold his left hand as both your fingers intertwined together. You rest against his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. "I'd like to know your story as well." You make yourself comfortable on him getting ready to listen. "It all started when me and Ty were younger. Our parents knew she had powers and that meant she could be dangerous if she didn't control them. Ty would always get angry and throw a fit when she didn't get what she wanted. She didn't even know how to control her powers and had to be careful what she touched. One day she asked our parents about what's out there in space and all the different planets there were. They told her about it and she wanted to go explore them but they told her no because it wasn't safe out there. She kept begging our parents to let us go explore but they gave her the same answer over and over until she gave up and got angry. Her siren tattoos started glowing and our mom tried calming her down but, sh-she… leeched her by accident. Once she saw what she had done she broke down crying hugging our mom and stayed there for a long time crying. I felt helpless that I didn't do anything. All I did was blame Tyreen for having an anger problem and being spoiled. I called her a monster… our dad couldn't do anything either. I was afraid to even go near her because I was afraid of making her more angry. I tried staying away from her but I couldn't since she's my only source to live. I stayed away for too long one day and my body was giving up on me and I felt like I was dying. She found me in that state and gave me some energy. That didn't mean I forgave her just yet, I needed time to work up to that. When we got a bit older, I made a ship for all three of us to leave Nekrotafeyo, but Tyreen wanted to leave our father behind. She lied to me and I was hesitant at first to leave without him but I had no choice regardless. He kept us there for so long and wasn't raising us right. And now look where that got us both, leaders of a cult looking for a great vault to open." You rubbed his hand to help keep him calm. He felt like crying but he didn't. He knew that following his sister around was all he could do since he's got no choice. "I'm gonna be honest and say I sort of miss our father, maybe if he stayed we would have been on the right path. We wanted to become vault hunters ourselves but Tyreen thought otherwise." You both stare at the night sky together. It felt good to get that off his chest finally. It was a burden to him and he's finally let it out of his system. His true side was becoming present to you. If only the rest of the cult knew how he felt deep inside. Hurt. Broken. Tyreen knew and kept it to herself because she felt his pain. But with you around he felt fixed. "How do you feel after telling me all that Troy?" He looks at you a bit confused. "I guess, relieved, yeah that's the word." You smiled as you looked at him now. "Never let your past be a burden to you and others Troy, just know she's up there watching over her children." He smiles back and carries you. "Alright we better get back to sleeping." You held onto him as he carries you back to his bed. "Let's keep our clothes on this time mister." He throws you on his bed when he got close to it and you land with an OOF! as he takes his shirt off. "Okay but half for me tonight, I'm used to it." You roll your eyes and chuckle. He lays with you curled up. He kisses your cheek while holding your hand. You run your fingers through his hair lightly as he gets lulled into a deep sleep. He always loved it when you did that, it soothes him to sleep faster since he has trouble sleeping sometimes. It reminded him of how his mom always did the same thing when him and Tyreen were younger. And finally, you both were in a deep slumber. 

"Incoming transmission from-" Claptrap gets cut off as Lilith speaks. "The Calypsos of course." The screen shows Tyreen by herself this time. "Heyyyy did you guys miss me messing with ya? Well anyways I'm here to tell you that your little crimson raider friend is an actual crimson traitor, damn Troy for even making that up now he's got me saying it. Ahem, anyways, she said she's not planning on leaving here. Once she gets the mark, she's going to be a part of this cult and not going anywhere. Soon she's going to be a member of our cult. Let's just say her and Troy have gotten really close to each other. Don't believe me? Have a look for yourself." The camera cuts to Troy's room showing both of you sleeping still. He had his arm around you and you were nuzzled into his chest. The camera cuts back to her now. "Yeah they've gotten along pretty well and you don't want to ruin that for her right? She's taken a serious liking to Troy. Good luck on trying to get her back from us, if that's even possible. Don't keep us waiting, we're always bloodthirsty. Byeeeee." And the screen cuts off. "Dammit!" Lilith slams her fist down on a table in frustration. "There's no way she would want to stay with them, they're cold blooded killers. Tyreen's got to be lying just to get under our skin. Maybe it's part of a plan they have. They're always one step ahead of us how is that even possible? They remind us of that Jack-ass in a way." She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs in frustration. "Well it's good to know she's still alive but this is a lot to take in right now. If only Maya was here she'd know what to do." Zer0 sits there looking off in the distance of space. "Maybe one of them is the smart one out of the pair/I'm glad to know she's still alive at least/but I do still fear for her safety. A sad emoji is shown on his mask. "Yeah I know, I miss her too and afraid they might use her for something real dangerous and we won't be able to save her in time. I haven't gotten a message back from her since yesterday, I just hope she's alright still."

Troy was awake before you this time. He had a smirk on his face as he watched you sleeping still. "Aww look at how peaceful you look." He chuckled low as he pinches your nose with his thumb and index finger. It took you a short moment to notice that you weren't breathing. Your eyes shot open as Troy was in view with that same smirk on his face. "Troy what the actual fuck- why would you even do that?!" He started laughing holding his hand on his stomach. "Holy shit you should've seen your face when you woke up." He continued laughing until his stomach started hurting,wiping tears from his eyes. You punched him but not too hard turning your back against him now. "Awww c'mon don't be mad at me." He rubs your side while leaving kisses on your cheek. You turn to face him but in a swift move you sit on his abdomen straddling him getting close to his face smirking. "H-hey wh-what're you doing?" You found it cute when he was flustered. You move your fingers down to his hip moving them up then down close to his cock knowing he was sensitive there. "Hmm where did your confidence go now Troy?" You had a smug look on your face looking at him. You lightly scratch your nails up and down his hip now. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes, feeling a tingling sensation from your nails. You were having fun teasing him now, showing him a lesson. "N-not, fair…" You stopped as you moved your hand away smirking still, getting close to his ear. "That's payback for the other day and for this morning." You get off of him now as he lays there catching his breath with a semi erection. "Well played but-" He grabs your arm pinning you to the bed now. "I always get payback baby." A new nickname for you maybe. He chuckled as a rumble left his chest, his lips brushing against yours. "Now where did your confidence go Y/N?" His flesh thumb was between your inner thigh close to your womanhood. You felt his breath on your neck as he got close to your ear. "Seems like I've won this hehe." He pulls you to him, his semi erection pressed against your womanhood outside your panties as his lips attacked yours in a hungry kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck and then your legs around his waist as he grinds against you now. You moaned as he forced his split tongue into your mouth wrapping it around yours. Getting a good grab of your ass he grinds against you hard kissing down your neck then down to your breasts. You gasp for air as he lightly bites one of your nipples through your shirt earning a semi loud moan from you. He then goes back up to your lips but was stopped when a knock was heard at his door. "Fuck, hold on" He sighs in frustration giving you a quick kiss as he gets up putting a shirt on then going over to his door. He opens the door to see a COV member outside of it. "What do you want?" The COV member bows in respect in front of him speaking now. "Message for father Troy from the God-Queen, ENEMIES ARE CLOSE TO THE CULT GETTING READY TO ATTACK! from God-Queen Tyreen!" As soon as Troy got the message the bandit leaves and the door closes behind Troy. "What was that about?" You watched him as he goes to his wardrobe to look for something to wear. "Let's just say, we have a little company, been itching to kill some unwanted bandits lately hehe." He pulls out his jacket putting it on and goes to get his blade. You've seen him kill before, how feral he becomes in the moment. He loses control and lashes out, it's like he feels alive when being himself. The blood gives him an adrenaline rush and the screams of agony and terror from his enemies makes him feel unstoppable. Being on Pandora sure can change people, but Troy wasn't like every bandit you've come across, he still had his personality but he was a psychopath like Tina in a different way. The first time he's killed someone he felt sick to his stomach and couldn't help but feel guilty knowing the blood was on his hands now. It was a life or death situation he was in and he knew he had to do something to stay alive. It didn't phase Tyreen the first time she's killed a bandit since they were trying to attack her, she just laughed and walked away from them like they were nothing. Troy followed her without saying a word, he noticed how much his sister's personality was changing. That was before the cult had started. Now murdering didn't seem to bother him, but the more he did it, the more the guilt has left him. "Well guess I get to finally see you kill in action again right?" You snap back to reality as Troy sits down putting on his prosthetic limb and boots now. "A-are you sure you want me to go with you and Tyreen?" He gets done getting prepared for battle standing up now. "Yeah you're a pretty good fighter so I don't see why not." You wondered who these bandits could be that was coming to attack, hopefully they were no one you knew. "Alright I'll go, as long as you keep it in your pants for now Troy." You chuckled as he blushed but you didn't see it. "F-fine just don't do anything to distract me while I'm killing, now let's go." You followed him to a bandit technical meeting up with Tyreen and COV bandits screaming and yelling ready to just kill already. And off you all went.


End file.
